A housing lining of this type is known from DE-OS 36 21 658. The housing lining consists of waste fiber materials mixed with binder, which produce a self-supporting unit when compressed under pressure and, if necessary, with the application of heat. Lattice-shaped pressing of the waste fiber materials forms an area of different compression, making the housing lining self-supporting. The mold consists of pillow-shaped individual elements compressed in the vicinity of their circumferential limits and therefore with a low specific volume in this area. The high dimensional stability of the known housing lining however is achieved at the expense of sound absorption, since the areas of slightly compressed fibers are comparatively small. In order to overcome this disadvantage, it is provided that a plurality of the above-mentioned housing linings be placed one above the other, requiring a relatively large amount of space.